Cooking for a pregnant someone
by black-thief
Summary: After happily ever after, Tomoyo gets pregnant for the second child and Eriol and his daughter are the only ones available to please the pregnant Tomoyo and it involves cooking something special for her. ET, One shot, RR


Cooking for a pregnant someone

One Shot

all disclaimers applied

Summary: After happily ever after, Tomoyo gets pregnant for the second child and Eriol and his daughter are the only ones available to please the pregnant Tomoyo and it involves cooking something special for her. ET, One shot, RR

A/n: I just made it into a one shot because it would be hard for me to update since I'm really busy in June 8 (start of classes for me). Made in boredom and don't complain since I just made it when I'm really, really bored. Hope you'll enjoy it.

A 33 year old man woke up because of the sun rising and lighting up the room. He may look like a 25 year old man but he's actually 33 so don't be deceived by his nicely built body, pale skin, glittering azure eyes that seemed to be always filled by spite but hidden beneath glasses, navy blue hair that reaches his bangs and a smile that seemed to be plastered on his face.

He opened his eyes and then shut it again and placed his hand over his eyes because of the sun's rays. Then he opened it again adjusting to the light. He blinked several times then searched around his bed for something or somebody.

He looked left and right and saw nothing. After awhile of wandering, he heard something at the bathroom, it sounded like someone was throwing up. He quickly wore his glasses that are located at the side drawer near the bed then he quickly got up and went to the bathroom.

He opened the door with urgency and he saw a 33 year old woman that looked very, very young for her age. She had long raven hair that falls freely on her shoulders, pale white skin, amethyst eyes that are focused on the bathroom sink and she was breathing deeply.

"Cuddle bunny? Tomoyo… you alright?" the 33 year old man asked as he rubbed her back gently using his right hand.

The woman called cuddle bunny… I mean Tomoyo, looked up and then smiled. She gave a small nod then she started throwing up again.

The man, Hiiragizawa Eriol, rubbed Tomoyo's back and said, "Sure you alright? You haven't been eating something to make you tummy hurt… didn't you?"

Tomoyo wiped her mouth with her left hand and looked at Eriol. "No silly, the only thing I ate was your cooking. How could I be sick in something you cooked?" Tomoyo said with a playful smile.

Eriol looked shocked. Yes, he was the one who cooked dinner for them last night. It was his conscience that was saying that, "It's your fault" all over again. But another thing he remembered, they did something else last night too. You already know what I meant about that but for those who are simple minded or not coped up with my language. I meant that they made 'love' last night as well.

Well, there are 1 out of 10 possibilities that Tomoyo may be food poisoned by Eriol and 1 out of 5 possibilities that Eriol made Tomoyo pregnant. Everything clear? Good.

Anyway, let's get back to the story.

Eriol looked shocked but he still managed to ask a stupid question like, "Did you have your period before last night?"

Tomoyo shook her head as she stared at the panicking Eriol.

"Well… what's your period schedule anyway?" Eriol asked as he looked at Tomoyo.

"Eriol! Are you scared because you got me pregnant?" Tomoyo asked as she looked a bit irritated and a bit happy as well.

A lump formed in Eriol's throat. He began to sweat and he stammered, "N-no dear… I-I'm not scared."

Memories of Tomoyo being pregnant came to Eriol's mind. Tomoyo stepped over Eriol while he was sleeping and Eriol ended up being the one who craves and throws up. That memory gave Eriol the shivers.

Tomoyo giggled a bit and said, "I won't step over you again like I did the last time. I know you suffered enough. I promise… I won't step over you to make you bear the suffering."

Eriol sighed in relief and said, "I thought you stepped over me again. So… you're really pregnant?"

Tomoyo blush a bit then nodded. Then she grinned then pinched Eriol's nose, "Now step out of the bathroom before you do something perverted."

"I won't do something like that," Eriol protested and his nose was already hurting and turning pink.

"Now gummy bears… go prepare breakfast. I want pancakes and ask Manna what she want for breakfast too," Tomoyo said as she started to push Eriol out while pinching his nose.

"Okay cuddle bunny," Eriol replied back as he was driven out of the bathroom. Tomoyo shut the door and Eriol rubbed his nose.

He muttered the word 'ouch' as he went to the next room to ask their little angel, Hiiragizawa Manna, what she would want for breakfast. He knocked on the pink door with a purple sign that says "Manna".

"Manna? You awake yet?" Eriol shouted so that the little four year could hear.

A very loud groan was heard that showed that the little girl just woke up. The girl has short messy black-blue hair, amethyst eyes just like her mother's, pale skin and a melodious voice. She opened the door and said, "Daddy! You woke me up! What is it? Are we going to a ski trip?"

"No dear. Mommy asked what you want for breakfast," Eriol said as he crouched down and tapped Manna's little nose.

"It's mommy's turn to cook… right?" Manna asked as she rubbed her eyes as she held a teddy bear on the other hand.

"Hai. But daddy would be cooking for today," Eriol said with a boyish smile.

"Why? Daddy already cooked yesterday," Manna asked as she tilted her head sideward.

"Let's just say that mommy wouldn't be cooking for a long time," Eriol replied back as he patted her head, "What would you want?"

"Pancakes!" Manna excitedly said as she threw her arms up and jumped up and down.

"Okay," Eriol said as he stood up, "You could go back to sleep."

"Yay!" Manna said as she closed the door and rushed to her bed as Eriol went downstairs to whip up pancakes for the two.

"A little replica of Tomoyo," Eriol sighed as he took the ingredients and started to cook.

[A/n: I'm not a cook so don't expect perfect details ;;;;]

Eriol cooked the last pancake and then stacked them together. A stack for him, for Tomoyo and a smaller stack for Manna, he placed butter on every stack, then maple syrup on Manna and Tomoyo's and chocolate syrup for him.

Then he heard footsteps and he just finished setting up everything. He removed his apron and saw Tomoyo half way through the stairs smelling the aroma of his cooking.

"Ohayou Tomoyo," Eriol greeted happily as he approached her and gave a small peck on her lips.

"Ohayou, breakfast smells wonderful," Tomoyo said with a smile.

Eriol gave an arrogant smile and said, "Of course. Only the best for my little cuddle bunny."

"Is Manna awake yet?" Tomoyo asked as she sat down.

"Not yet. But she would be down in three, two one…"

"Smells wonderful!" a cheery voice said as it came closer.

"No running," Eriol warned as he carried Manna and made her sit down next to Tomoyo.

"Okay daddy," Manna replied back with a smile.

Tomoyo looked at the chocolate covered pancakes that was in front of Eriol who was about to slice it using his fork and knife.

Eriol placed down the utensils and asked, "Is there anything wrong?"

"I want yours," Tomoyo said with a smile as Manna ate her pancakes in peace.

"But Tomoyo… I don't like maple…"

"But I want yours!" Tomoyo insisted as she looked at Eriol with puppy dog eyes that he couldn't resist.

"But…"

Tomoyo still stared at Eriol with her puppy dog eyes, "Onegai?"

Eriol moaned and exchanged pancakes with Tomoyo. "You're the best!" Tomoyo happily said as she ate her pancakes happily.

Eriol stared at the maple covered pancake then groaned mentally. He doesn't like maple for some reason. Tomoyo noticed that Eriol wasn't eating and said, "Eriol, you should eat something."

"Yeah! Mommy's right!" Manna said as she swallowed the last bite of the pancake.

"But…"

"I'll feed you daddy!" Manna said as she got his fork and rushed up to Eriol and sat on his lap. Manna sliced up a bite sized pancake and said, "Say… aaaaahhhh."

Manna wore that cute face that would be difficult to say no. She looks like that she's feeding one of her dolls something. Due to unknown reasons, Eriol opened his mouth and Manna fed him like a doll.

"I thought you don't like maple," Tomoyo said as she ate her chocolate covered pancake.

"Don't like it? I love it," Eriol lied as he looked very sick or something.

They finished eating and after awhile, Tomoyo ran up to the sink and throw up again. But she didn't throw up Eriol's cooking. Eriol rushed to Tomoyo and started to rub her back again.

Manna stared at the whole situation and just blinked. Then Tomoyo washed up and said, "I'll be in my room. I'm not feeling too good."

"Sure honey," Eriol said as he kissed Tomoyo's cheek.

Tomoyo left leaving Manna and Eriol alone. Manna stared at Eriol and asked, "Is something wrong with mommy? Is she sickie?"

Eriol carried Manna and said, "Nope. She's not sick."

"Then why did she say that she's not feeling good?" Manna asked again.

"You're mommy's pregnant," Eriol said with a smile on his face as he went to Manna's room while carrying her.

"P-pregienant?" Manna repeated.

"Pregnant," Eriol corrected as he placed Manna down.

"Nani?" Manna asked, "What does it mean? Is it a new kind of sickieness."

"No dear. It means that you're going to have a baby brother or sister," Eriol replied back as he got clean clothes for Manna and placed them on the bed.

"Hontou? Yay! I'm going to have a baby sister!" Manna said as she was being undressed by her daddy.

"I could be a baby brother," Eriol replied back as he went inside Manna's bathroom and she followed, "We won't know until mommy's tummy is big."

"Oh," Manna said as she stepped on the box just to see herself in the mirror. She got her tooth brush and started brushing while Eriol filled up the tub with water and bubble bath, "How could mommy's tummy be big?"

"Then a baby grows inside her tummy then it would be big," Eriol explained as the tub filled and the bath's ready, "Hop inside now."

"Yay!" Manna's words when she went inside the tub and splashed about then Eriol placed baby shampoo on Manna's hair and started to scrub it, "Then when the baby comes out then I'll give her a bath!"

"Okay, okay. But when he or she grows older," Eriol said as he scrubbed Manna's body to be really clean.

"Then could I use magic then?" Manna asked as she washed her face.

"No magic. Mommy would be angry if we used magic to clean the baby," Eriol said as he finished up, "All done now."

"Awww," Manna said as she stepped out of the tub. Eriol handed her a towel and Manna wrapped herself around it.

Eriol was holding another towel and he used it to dry up Manna. Then they stepped out of the bathroom and Eriol said, "You could dress up yourself now… right?"

Manna nodded and Eriol left and went their room. Eriol sat down besides Tomoyo and he said, "Why did you let me eat pancakes with maple? You know I don't like maple."

"Oh gummy bears… I just have an instant craving for chocolate syrup covered pancakes," Tomoyo said as she gently stroked her hand on his cheeks, "Forgive me?"

"How could I not?" Eriol said as he held Tomoyo's hand and squeezed it slightly.

"Have you given Manna a bath?" Tomoyo asked as she stared at Eriol's deep azure eyes.

"Yup," Eriol said with a smile as she stared back at Tomoyo's sweet amethyst eyes that are focused on him, "You really sure you're pregnant?"

Tomoyo nodded slowly, not taking her eyes off Eriol. "The thing that checks if you're pregnant or not is on positive," Tomoyo added.

Eriol kissed Tomoyo on her forehead and said, "Then be healthy for me, Manna and that baby… okay…"

Tomoyo nodded as Eriol stood up and went to the bathroom.

They finished having lunch and it was already three o'clock. If some of you people wants details on lunch time, then you won't like it… I think. Eriol whipped up a roasted chicken then Tomoyo instantly had a craving for noodles. So Eriol cooked noodles then Tomoyo wouldn't eat because she wanted chicken again this time. Let's just say that Manna had her time teasing her poor father who was cooking many dishes.

Eriol lay down on their bed and was very worn out at lunch. He then felt that weight on the bed and noticed that Manna and Tomoyo sat down besides him.

"Eriol, I'm hungry," Tomoyo said as she tapped Eriol.

"You'll get fat if you eat like that," Eriol groaned as he turned his back on Tomoyo, "I wanna rest."

"Daddy, I'm hungry too," Manna said as she shook Eriol that caused him to groan more.

"What would you want?" Eriol mumbled but still asked.

"The special chocolate cake that you baked for me when you were courting me," Tomoyo said with a sweet smile.

"Promise you won't change you mind this time," Eriol asked as he turned back to Tomoyo and Manna.

Tomoyo nodded and said, "Cross my heart!"

"And you?" Eriol asked as he looked at Manna.

"I want the same thing!" Manna said with a smile, "And I want to help you make it!"

"Hai, hai," Eriol said as he stood up and stretched his arms, "Come here Manna, we're going to bake a cake!"

"Yay!" Manna said as she followed Eriol.

They went to the kitchen… again. Eriol gathered all the ingredients and materials; and they were.

Flour Cocoa Powder Eggs Baking Powder Sugar Oil Three Bowls An electronic mixer Hot water Baking pan Wooden spoon Aprons Etc. 

"Daddy?" Manna said as she wore her purple apron. Eriol moaned as a sign that he's listening. "What's courting?" Manna asked as she looked at her father placing flour, baking powder and sugar in the bowl.

"You shouldn't learn that word right now," Eriol replied back as he made a hole in the flour, baking powder and sugar mixture for space for the oil and eggs.

"Why?" Manna asked as she stared at Eriol who was placing the oil inside the hole that he made.

"Because you're young. If you're older then I'll tell you what it means," Eriol said as he cracked seven eggs and placing only the yellow part on the mixture and placing the white part on the other bowl.

"Oh. Then why did you only placed the yellow part of the egg here?" Manna asked again as she pointed on the mixture.

"You'll see," Eriol said as he placed the hot water and cocoa powder on another separate bowl. He mixed it and the cocoa powder already dissolved then he placed that mixture to the first bowl that contained the flour and stuff.

He poured it there and started mixing it until it was finally mixed well. "Want to mix it?" Eriol offered as he showed the bowl that he was holding.

"Hai!" Manna said as she got the spoon and started to mix it. "Was mommy like this when I was in her tummy?" Manna asked as she took a small taste on the mixture and it ended up her, sticking her tongue out, "And why does this taste yucky?"

"I was the one who was sick that time," Eriol replied back, "And it tastes yucky because I haven't added this yet!"

Eriol showed Manna a bowl that had fluffy white something inside it. "What's that?" Manna asked.

"It's the white part of the eggs awhile ago," Eriol said with a smile as he pours it into the bowl that Manna was mixing.

Manna mixed it and Eriol held her hand and helped her mix it well. "Do I look like mommy?" Manna asked while they were mixing the mixture.

"Yup," Eriol said with another smile on his face, "And you act like her too."

"Hontou?" Manna said as Eriol nodded.

"You should hear you mommy sing," Eriol said with another smile as they stopped mixing it and Eriol placing the mixture to the baking pan.

"What does she sound like?" Manna asked.

"She sounds like an angel," Eriol said as he placed the pan inside the oven. "Now, let's start to make the icing," Eriol said as he washed the bowls first.

"Do you love mommy?" Manna asked again.

"You're really full of questions… aren't you? Well… if I didn't love her then you would be here asking me things," Eriol replied back as he started to make the icing

The cake was finished and the icing was prepared. Eriol cooled it down for awhile and then gave Manna a bite size of the unfinished cake.

"It tastes wonderful!" Manna exclaimed as she looked at the cake.

"It would eve taste better if I add the icing," Eriol said with a smile as he started to decorate the cake with icing.

"It looks pretty," Manna said with awe, "I wish mommy's pregienant all the time so that daddy would cook cakes for us!"

Eriol chuckled and said, "I'll make you cakes if you want to. Well… it is the first time that you saw me baking. Did you know that your birthday cake was baked by me and your mommy?"

Manna shook her head and said, "You told me that it was bought at the store."

"You wanted the one on the store but we just made a replica of that expensive cake," Eriol said as he finished up. "All done!" Eriol said.

"Yay! Now we bring them to mommy and you'll give me some while I watch TV," Manna happily said as she jumped up and down.

"Sure sweetie," Eriol said as he took out Manna's plate and placed a slice of cake on the plate and so did on Tomoyo's. "Now go watch TV while I'll bring this to your mommy… okay?" Eriol said as he gave Manna's plate.

"Okay," Manna said as she rushed to the living room.

Eriol took out a glass and filled it with water. He covered the rest of the cake and brings the food to Tomoyo. He opened the door to their room and he said, "Cake's ready."

"Yippee," Tomoyo said as she took out the table that she uses when she eats on bed and Eriol placed the water and plate there.

Tomoyo smiled and then took a bite off the cake and said, "It's delicious as ever, Eriol! It's been a long time since I tasted your cakes!"

"Well… could I have some?" Eriol asked at the raven haired woman.

"Iie," Tomoyo said as she placed the cake away from Eriol and took another bite.

"Then could I have a kiss instead?" Eriol asked as he looked at Tomoyo.

"Why?" Tomoyo asked as she continued eating.

"For my hard work!" Eriol said as he pouted, "Mou… my wife doesn't care for me anymore."

Tomoyo smiled and gave Eriol a peck on his lips. But Eriol pulled her forward to himself and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. Tomoyo then was surprised but still… she closed her eyes. Eriol began to sip the sweetness on Tomoyo's lips then he thrust his tongue to make her mouth open and it did work. Then he searched for her tongue and tried to get the taste of the cake he just made. When he got it, he pulled away from the kiss.

"That cake is delicious," Eriol said as he licked his lips and gave a boyish smile.

"You tricked me," Tomoyo said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"It was just my reward for cooking so many dishes today," Eriol said as he gave a kiss on her forehead again.

"Then you would cook for me tomorrow and the next day and the next?" Tomoyo asked with a hopeful look on her face.

"Sure… anything for my little cuddle bunny," Eriol said as he pinched her nose slightly, "As long as he gummy bear would get a reward after snack time."

"Deal," Tomoyo said with a sweet smile.

End

A/n: um… I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. And I noticed that almost all of my ET one shots have someone in the title. Oh well… 'til the next time


End file.
